Der Wolf und die 7 Geißlein
by Lykanthropa
Summary: Welches ist das stärkere Tier? Der Wolf oder die Ziege? Ludwigs Großvater hatte verloren. Doch die Zeiten haben sich geändert. Nun macht Ludwig sich auf den Weg zum Geißenhaus. Doch er ahnt nicht, dass seine Familie abermals eine Niederlage erfahren wird. Mit Muskelkraft ist den Ziegen einfach nicht beizukommen.


In den frühen Morgenstunden saß Ludwig versteckt im Gebüsch und beobachtete dieses Haus seit einer knappen Stunde. Ein kleines Häuschen, das auf der Waldlichtung stand und wundervolle Wesen beherbergte. 7 kleine Geißlein lebten dort mit ihrem Großvater, ein großer, stattlicher Geißbock mit großen und spitzen Hörnern. Ein gezielter Angriff von diesem Pflanzenfresser und alles könnte enden.

Sein Großvater und sein großer Bruder hatten ihm das erzählt, bevor sie ihn losgeschickt hatten, um sich um die Besorgung des Futters zu kümmern. So sehr Ziegenfleisch auch schmeckte, Ludwigs Großvater hatte ihm gesagt, dass er um das Haus des Geißenbocks einen großen Bogen machen soll. Er war ein großer, starker Wolf. Er legte sich selbst mit baumhohen Bären an. Nur diesen Geißenbock mied er. Er hatte eine große Narbe an Hüfte und Schulter. Als er noch jünger war, hatte er mit diesem Geißenbock gekämpft und verloren. Seitdem ging er ihm aus dem Weg.

Ludwigs Bruder Gilbert hatte immer ein großes Mundwerk. Er prallte ständig, dass er den Geißenbock eines Tages erlegen würde. Seit Jahren. Aber er traute sich nicht einmal in die Nähe des Geißenhauses.

Sein Großvater hatte großen Respekt und sein Bruder nur ein großes Maul mit wenig dahinter. Ludwig hatte sich vorgenommen, der erste in seiner Familie zu sein, der es schaffte, die Geißenfamilie zu erlegen. Er musste nur abwarten.

Und dann endlich ging die blaue Holztür auf und der große Geißenbock trat hinaus. Er war sicher an die drei Köpfe größer als Ludwig selbst.

Er blickte hinauf in den Himmel, sog die Luft durch die Nase ein und atmete wieder aus.

„Heute ist wieder ein schöner Tag."

Hinter ihm tauchten die kleinen Geißlein in der Tür auf. Ludwigs Schweif begann zu wedeln…und gleichzeitig machte sein Herz einen Sprung. Es war das erste Mal, dass er die kleinen Geißlein sah. Er musste zugeben, dass sie sehr süß waren. Haselnussbraune Haare mit einer kleinen Locke an der Seite, bernsteinfarbene Augen. Sie waren in blaue - und rosafarbenen Kleidchen gekleidet.

Wirklich, wirklich niedlich…

Reiß dich zusammen! Das sind bloß Ziegen. Und dass wir Wölfe sie fressen gehört zu unserer Natur.

Der Geißenbock drehte sich zu den Geißlein.

„Ich gehe nun Frühstück besorgen."

Bleibt im Haus und öffnet niemandem die Tür.

„Lasst die Tür weit offenstehen, damit ihr nicht wieder gegen sie lauft, wenn ihr spielt."

„Hm?!" Ludwig fasste sich an den Kopf. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Nun, eigentlich hätte er es sich auch denken können. Wenn sein Großvater, das stärkste und gefürchtetste Raubtier im ganzen Wald, sich von den Ziegen fernhielt, dann hatte sie natürlich keine Feinde.

Doch diesen Leichtsinn würden sie bezahlen. Ludwig würde seinen Großvater stolz machen.

Er beobachtete, wie der Geißenbock seinen Geißlein den Kopf tätschelte und sich dann aufmachte. Sie winkten ihm nach. Als er außer Sichtweite war, gingen die Geißlein zurück ins Haus. Und tatsächlich ließen sie die Tür sperrangelweit auf.

Das war wirklich zu einfach. Oder war es vielleicht doch eine Falle? Niemals würde Ludwig es wagen Ziegen zu unterschätzen.

Er schlich sich ans Haus heran, doch vom Eingang hielt er sich zunächst fern und ging erstmal hinters Häuschen. Dort schaute er in einer der Fenster mit himmelblauen Läden.

Und dort tummelten sie sich. Die kleinen Leckerbissen.

Eines saß am Boden vor der Haustür und malte mit Wachsmalstiften auf einem Blatt Papier. Ein anderes saß über ein Geschwisterchen gebeugt und machte ihm ein Schleifchen ins Haar.

Die restlichen vier spielten Verstecken. Eines versteckte sich in der großen Standuhr. Ein anderes im Ofen und das Letzte unter der Waschschüssel.

Ludwig musste zugeben, dass das Versteck in der Wanduhr gar nicht mal so schlecht war. Hätte sich eines der Geißlein während Ludwigs Angriff dort versteckt, hätte er es vielleicht nicht gefunden…

Nun keine Zeit mehr verlieren! Die Familie wartete bereits.

Mit großen Schritten ging er um das Häuschen herum und stand nun im Türrahmen. Die Sonne warf seinen großen Schatten auf die kleinen Geißlein und lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn. Er knurrte und warf den kleinen Ziegen seinen bitterbösesten Blick zu.

Die kleinen Wesen sahen zu ihm hinüber. Eine Zeitlang bewegte sich keines von ihnen. Ludwig bewegte sich ebenfalls nicht. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass sie wenigstens bei seinem Anblick panisch davonliefen.

Und plötzlich regte sich etwas in ihren Gesichtern.

„Ciao!"

Mit vollbepacktem Korb machte sich Romulus wieder auf dem Heimweg. Letzte Nacht hatte es geregnet, daher waren die Grashalme voller Tautropfen. Sehr lecker!

Da werden sich meine zuckersüßen Enkelchen freuen~ Ich frage mich, was Germania gerade macht. Er hat damals zwar versucht mich zu fressen, aber trotzdem vermisse ich ihn… Ob er wohl auch Familie hat? Vielleicht sollte ich wieder Kontakt zu ihm aufnehmen.

Schon von weitem hörte er das fröhliche Gelächter seiner Enkel. Sein Herz hüpfte vor Stolz. Er würde jedes einzelne Geißlein drücken und küssen. Seine Locken zückten an den Gedanken.

Romulus trat in den Türrahmen des kleinen Häuschens und wollte lautstark seine Wiederkehr verkünden, aber der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, ließ ihn vor Überraschung stocken.

Seine Geißlein saßen alle im Kreis auf dem Boden, und ihrer Mitte ein junger Wolf im Teenager-Alter. Im Haar seiner großen Ohren und seines Schweifes steckten blaue und rosafarbene Schleifchen, wie sie seine Enkel immer tragen.

Der junge Wolf saß auf den Knien und hatte den Kopf gesengt, damit eines seiner Geißlein ihn am Kopf streicheln konnte. Er griff mit seinen kleinen Händchen in das blonde Haar.

Als der Wolf Romulus bemerkte, zog er seinen Kopf ruckartig nach oben. Dabei hatte er das Geißlein, was ihm ins Haar gefasst hatte hochgeschleudert und mit einem fröhlichen „Véé~" landetet es auf seinem Kopf und kuschelte sein Gesicht in das goldene Haar.

Mit erschrockenen Augen blickte er zu dem großen Geißenbock hinüber. Sein Körper war ganz steif.

Irgendwie niedlich, fand Romulus.

Sein Mund öffnete sich, aber es kam nichts heraus. Der Junge wusste wohl nicht, wie er seine Anwesenheit in seinem Haus erklären sollte.

Romulus trat auf ihn zu. Diese eisblauen Augen kamen ihm bekannt vor.

„Sag mal, Junge, bist du mit dem Wolf Germania verwandt?"

Der erschrockene Blick zeigte nun Überraschung. „Er ist mein Großvater."

Insgeheim kannte Romulus bereits die Antwort. Er lächelte.

„Das ist ja wundervoll~ Hat er dir von mir erzählt?"

„J-ja…"

„Er und ich sind alte Freunde, musst du wissen."

„In seinen Erzählungen klang das ein wenig anders…"

„Na ja, wir hatten unsere Differenzen. Das kommt in den besten Freundschaften vor. Und wie ich sehe hast du dich bereits mit meinen Enkeln angefreundet. Sie sind so niedlich, nicht wahr~?"

Er streichelte das Geißlein auf den Kopf des Wolfes.

Zumindest muss es an ihrer Niedlichkeit liegen, dass ich sie nicht schon längst gerissen habe…

„Wie ist denn eigentlich dein Name, Junge?"

„Was ist denn hier los?"

Romulus drehte sich zurück zur Tür. Draußen vor dem Haus stand sein alter Freund Germania. Und neben ihm ein weiterer junger Wolf. Ein Albino.

„Germania! Schön, dich mal wiederzusehen~"

„Was machst du mit meinem Enkel?", knurrte der große, blonde Wolf.

„Die haben Luddy als Geisel genommen! Wie könnt ihr es wagen, ihr dämlichen Ziegen!"

Der Albino stürzte auf Romulus zu, doch Germania packte ihn an der Schulter und zog ihn zurück. Er blickte Romulus tief in die Augen.

„Was machst du da mit meinem Enkel?", fragte er ruhig. Aber innerlich war er angespannt. Das merkte der Geißenbock sofort.

„Nichts. Als ich nach Hause kam, war er hier und hat mit meinen Geißlein gespielt."

„Was?! Das würde Luddy nie tun! Er ist ein wildes Raubtier!"

„Ist das so? Nun, meine Enkelchen haben seine Sanftheit hervorgebracht." Romulus trat zur Seite.

„Luddy, was ist das da auf deinem Kopf?"

„Und was sollen diese lächerlichen Schleifen?"

„Großvater, Gilbert, ich…"

Der Albino trat an seinen kleinen Bruder heran und betrachtete sich das Geißlein auf seinem Kopf genauer. Er musste jedoch seinen Kopf in den Nacken legen. Das Geißlein schaute ihn nur kurz an, streckte dann eines seiner Ärmchen aus und berührte den Albino am Ohr.

„Vé~ Ist dein Ohr aus Schnee gemacht?"

„Aus Schnee…?"

„Es ist so weich!" Das Geißlein begann Gilbert am Ohr zu kraulen. Sein Schweif begann sofort zu wedeln. Er lehnte sich nach vorn zu seinem kleinen Bruder und stützte sich an ihm ab.

„Oh ja. Das ist gut."

Romulus stellte sich neben Germania. Der Wolf sah geschlagen aus. Ein weiteres Mal.

„Mach dir nichts draus. Wir müssen keine Feinde sein."

„Oh~ Da sind noch mehr von diesen süßen Zicklein!"

Germania seufzte.

„Hahaha! Deine Enkel sind echt niedlich. Warum hast du mir nie gesagt, dass du auch Familie hast?"

„Warum sollte ich?"

„Du hättest mir nach der Sache damals nicht fernbleiben müssen. Aber sicher kannst du dir denken, dass ich nicht gefressen werden wollte."

„Das liegt in unserer Natur."

„Wir können Regeln auch umgehen, weißt du?"

„Pah!"

Germania verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Überlege es dir. Deine Enkel dürfen meine Enkel jederzeit besuchen."

„Dir ist schon klar, dass mein Jüngster hierhergekommen ist, um sie-"

„Sicherlich weiß ich das. Und ich weiß auch, dass du ihm das nicht befohlen hast. So ist die Jugend. Sie wollen die Älteren stolz machen. Aber mach dir keine Gedanken. Gegen Ziegen zu verlieren ist keine Schande."

„Grrr..."

Die beiden beobachteten, wie auch Gilbert sich Schleifen ins Fell machen ließ.

„Haha! Wer weiß? Vielleicht gibt es eines Tages ja eine Wolf-Ziege~"

„Das wäre ein Verbrachen an die Natur!"

„Sei doch nicht immer so ein Spielverderber."


End file.
